


Дом — это не место, это человек

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: После десяти месяцев на астероиде практически в одиночестве Джетт Рино уже не помнит, на что похоже ощущение дома.
Relationships: Jett Reno & Paul Stamets, Jett Reno & Sylvia Tilly, Jett Reno/Jett Reno's Wife
Kudos: 3





	Дом — это не место, это человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Isn't A Place, It's A Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163434) by [frubeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto). 



— Вы хотите поговорить об этом?

Джетт тряхнула головой, возвращаясь к реальности. Еще одна бессонная ночь измотала ее. Долгими часами она просто пялилась в потолок, и каждый раз, когда удавалось успокоиться достаточно для того, чтобы задремать, ее как толчком выбрасывало из сна.

Она ненавидела тишину ночей на «Дискавери». Они были слишком… тихие. Ни тебе загадочного потрескивания, которое могло означать пробоину в обшивке корпуса и риск потерять весь воздух в считанные секунды, ни подозрительных скрипов в реле жизнеобеспечения секции Эйч, которое вечно барахлит, ни резкого высокого свиста аварийных сигналов, предупреждающих, что кому-то из раненых опять стало хуже.

Только она. И восемь полных часов мучительной абсолютной тишины вокруг. Это медленно сводило с ума. Но об этом они уже говорили.

— Вы успешно уклоняетесь от обсуждения любых эмоционально важных вопросов с нашей первой встречи, — не согласилась доктор Сола. — И я бы предпочла, чтобы это прекратилось. Я знаю ненамного больше о том, что вы испытываете, чем написано вами в официальных отчетах.

— И даже это делает вас моим самым доверенным лицом на этом корабле, так что мои поздравления.

Это должно было означать, что она старается, черт побери, но не ерничать в эти дни не получалось.

— Джетт, вы сами пришли ко мне, — в мягком, но настойчивом голосе Солы прозвучал упрек. — Я не смогу помочь, если вы не откроетесь мне.

Она заставила себя проглотить очередной комментарий и поморщилась.

— Я знаю.

Она действительно пришла сама и это означало, что бессонница была не единственной проблемой.

— Я пробовала ваши упражнения, — сделала она шаг навстречу. Не то чтобы эти упражнения помогли. — Но это как пытаться убедить того грека, что он катит свой камень под гору.

Сола вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула. Спустя некоторое время она снова начала.

— Вы говорите, что не чувствуете себя тут как дома и вам тут не рады?

Джетт внимательно изучила ее взглядом. Она не говорила такого. Но прямо сейчас об этом думала, и частично это было правдой.

— Это хорошая команда. Кое-кто в ней мне даже нравится. Но… нет.

Чуть тише она добавила:

— Я провела десять месяцев на астероиде, не уверена, что вообще помню, как это — чувствовать себя как дома.

Сола кивнула.

— Что-то еще?

Она прикрыла глаза. На Гайавате у нее появилось несколько друзей вопреки всем ожиданиям, но никто из них не ответил ей тем же. Она читала сводки потерь с каждого корабля, на котором она кого-то знала, встречала знакомое имя, — и снова, и опять, — пока не стало трудно помнить, про кого она забыла. Она пропустила много месяцев войны. А запрашивать у компьютера поименно личный файл за файлом и каждый раз с нервным нетерпением ждать и бояться, что после даты рождения будет еще одна дата — нет, овчинка не стоила выделки. Только ради одного имени она прошла через это.

— Поговорим о вашей жене? — предложила Сола, видимо, предчувствуя, что ответа не получит. — Когда вы последний раз ее видели?

— Звездная дата 1346, — ответила Джетт, радуясь такому простому вопросу.

— До катастрофы на Гайавате?

— Да.

Они были на связи всего за несколько дней до этого, поболтали о том о сем, обсудили, что выбрали бы на ужин, словно не было никакой опасности и клингоны не готовы были нанести удар в любой момент.

— Вам ее не хватает?

— Конечно.

— Где она теперь?

Джетт улыбнулась.

— Первый офицер на корабле «Терешкова».

Заслуженное повышение, думала она, пусть и полученное в первую очередь из-за необходимости, и лишь во вторую как признание заслуг. И пускай это именно из-за повышения та оказалась на окраине федеративного пространства. Как бы там ни было, Джетт была рада за нее.

Сола готова была задать следующий вопрос, но проснулся интерком, и Стамец прервал их общение, вызвав Джетт в инженерный. Она посмотрела на Солу вопросительно. Теоретически, как корабельный медик, та могла оспорить приказ многих офицеров, и, в зависимости от того, что хотел Стамец, Джетт была бы совсем не против ее вмешательства, но… доктор только кивнула и отпустила ее, взяв обещание перенести встречу на другое время.

***

Джетт появилась в инженерном спустя несколько минут и застала Стамеца и Тилли, обдумывающих очередные симуляции.

— Ладно, что у вас тут приключилось такого важного?

Она остановилась в центре помещения, протянула руку и предсказуемо дождалась, когда Стамец шагнул из-за консоли и подошел к ней с ПАДДом.

— Капитан хочет, чтобы мы прыгнули на Аэтос 4, — объяснил он. — Но мы не уверены, что корабль выдержит. Мы можем столкнуться со средой, которая при взаимодействии со спорами рискует создать нам… — он жестикулировал одной рукой, другой протягивая ПАДД, — непредвиденные сложности.

Быстрый взгляд на данные сказал ей, что он прав, кораблю такое не понравится, но ее внимание зацепилось за кое-что другое.

— Ты сказал, Аэтос 4?

— Да.

Ее голос остался ровным, и вопрос прозвучал четко.

— Разве не в этом районе должна была быть на миссии «Терешкова»? — спросила она, забирая ПАДД из его рук и направляясь к одной из консолей. Стамец с довольным выражением лица вернулся к работе.

— Да, у нас с ними назначена встреча, похоже, они пропустили сеанс выхода на связь.

Не вышли на связь?

Она отбросила эту мысль до того, как та смогла просочиться вглубь, и только фыркнула:

— Я пытаюсь связаться с ними не первый месяц.

— Ну, с учетом того, где они находятся, ничего удивительного, — произнесла Тилли одновременно с вопросом Стамеца:

— Зачем?

Она подмигнула.

— Сказать привет жене?

Они оба вскинулись и уставились на нее, как она догадывалась, каждый по своей причине. Тилли просияла, и видно было, как в ее голове рождаются миллионы вопросов. У Стамеца был только один вопрос:

— Вы же сказали, что она мертва.

— О, так вы с Калбером опять разговариваете, как я вижу.

Может быть, ей удалось кое-что до них донести. Отлично.

Стамец все еще сверлил ее взглядом, и она пожала плечами и подняла руки.

— Я солгала, — сказала она, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Серьезно, собираешься на это жаловаться?

Он открыл рот.

На его лице последовательно отразились все пять стадий горя. Затем он закрыл рот. Наблюдать за этим было одно удовольствие.

— Похоже, что не собираешься, — бросила она, отодвигая его от консоли. — Так что тут от меня требуется, чтобы получился прыжок?

Интерком на двери прозвенел. Это было странно. Никто не звонил в ее двери, разве что от нее было что-то нужно. Но в это время суток? Не предупредив? Не связавшись заранее? Маловероятно.

— Войдите, — бросила она с кушетки, на которой удобно устроилась этим вечером. На ней были только пижамные штаны и футболка, но кто бы ни приперся беспокоить ее в этот час, ему придется смириться с ее внешним видом.

Это оказался Стамец, который с осторожностью вошел в ее каюту, неся бутылку, которая всем видом намекала, что в ней алкоголь.

— К концу альфа смены мы закончим с модификациями, — объяснил он. — Так что вы сможете увидеться со своей женой завтра. Думаю, это повод отпраздновать.

Она не была уверена, что понимает, куда он клонит. Это не очень на него походило, но выставлять Стамеца вон она не собиралась, по крайней мере, не до того, как узнает, что он принес. Джетт отложила ПАДД и села, протянув руки к бутылке. Он вручил подарок и дождался, пока она открутит пробку и поднесет бутылку к носу.

Однако!

— Саурианское? — спросила она, догадываясь с первого раза. — Коммандер Стамец!

Он немедленно отбил подачу.

— Сам факт, что вы способны опознать его по запаху, много о вас говорит, знаете ли.

— Подловил.

Она махнула ему садиться и взяла два стакана с маленького столика рядом, налила жидкость и вручила один стакан Стамецу. Она не ожидала, что он окажется одним из тех, у кого можно разжиться запрещенным во флоте напитком.

Откуда этот грибник вообще его достал?

— Лайнус?

— О, нет, — откликнулся он совершенно неискренним тоном, — ничего подобного. Лайнус — образцовый офицер флота и никогда не имел дела с нелегальным трафиком алкоголя.

Она хмыкнула.

— Понятно…

В молчании они пили, но Джетт не могла избавиться от чувства, что в программе у Стамеца припасено еще что-то, и оказалось права.

— Я взял на себя смелость почитать про миссию «Терешковой», — начал он, и да, это было оно. Стамец пытался звучать буднично. — Вышло так, что они отправились в миссию раньше нас. За две недели до того, как мы подхватили вас на астероиде.

Возникла пауза, словно он ждал, что она как-то отреагирует. Но она молчала. И сверлила его взглядом, пока весь его запал не испарился, и это выбило ее из колеи еще сильнее.

— Она ведь не знает, да?

Джетт вздохнула.

— Нет.

Так называемые сеансы связи с «Терешковой» были ничем иным, как еженедельными рапортами, отправляемыми с корабля в Звездный флот. Односторонняя линия. Джетт пыталась. Но из-за уникального положения Аэтос 4 не было никакой возможности связаться с ними, разве что отправить к ним другой корабль. И единственным рабочим вариантом оказался этот. Джетт не знала, благодарить ли кого-то за это или накричать на него.

— Сделаете мне одолжение? — спросила она, и Стамец нахмурился.

— Зависит.

— Поговорите с ней первым.

Его брови взлетели вверх, придав лицу комичное выражение.

— Что? Вы хотите, чтобы я поработал гонцом и вам не пришлось бы столкнуться с эмоциональным взрывом лично? Не думал, что вы струсите.

— Ха! — бросила она и затем откровенно продолжила. — Может быть, и струсила. Да я от одной мысли, что мы встретимся, в штаны наложу. Да и наблюдать за вами с Калбером в последние недели было не слишком обнадеживающим.

Он покачал головой.

— Это другое. У вас может быть просто сказочный конец, какой загадаете.

Она подарила ему быструю улыбку и сделала еще глоток.

— Столько времени прошло, — пожаловалась Джетт. — Может быть, она уже пошла дальше. А тут выскакиваю я: _«Сюрприз, а я живая!»_

Это будет нечестно по отношению к ней.

Стакан Стамеца звякнул, приземлившись на столик, выдавая твердые намерения человека выдать речь.

— Нет, — сказал он. — И вы знаете, что я сужу по собственному опыту.

Она кивнула, хотя он и не ждал от нее подтверждения.

— Я пытался двигаться дальше. Мне нужно было. Но я не смог. А Хью был мертв. Я видел тело. А Гайавата… — он показал на нее, — была объявлена пропавшей без вести и, как известно вашей жене, так и не найдена. Она не может быть твердо уверена. И поисковые операции все еще продолжались.

Снова пауза.

— Я ее не знаю, — заключил он, — но она вас любит. И двигаться вперед в таких обстоятельствах…

Он пожал плечами и покачал головой.

Удар достиг цели. Чертова эмпатия. Зная, через что он сам прошел. И через что Джетт заставила пройти ее. Губы Джетт сжались в тонкую линию, она закрыла глаза, чуть нахмурившись, ожидая, пока отпустит.

Стамец был, конечно, прав, и ее жена где-то там цепляется за обрывки надежды, потому что еще ей остается, когда нет твердых доказательств смерти? Она может не показывать этого, может не принимать, но она не из тех, кого можно убедить только цифрами статистики.

— Поговори с ней все равно, — сказала она, когда снова могла доверять своему голосу. — Ради нее. Она ненавидит сюрпризы.

— А кто их любит, — заметил Стамец (конечно, он не мог промолчать на такое), а после добавил: — Она ведь сойуссианка, да? То есть, она вроде как бы может чувствовать вас, да?

Джетт хихикнула.

— Только не скажи при ней такого. — Она снова потянулась к стакану. — Ты знаешь историю звезднофлотского корабля «Союз»?

— Застрявший на планете М класса и ассимилировавшийся с местными экипаж?

Ну, это один из вариантов представить эту историю.

— Да, так что от степени смешения у потомков появились некоторые психосенсорные способности. Для нее это всего лишь повышенный уровень ЭСП и зачатки телепатии. Ничего общего с тем безобразием, что способны вытворять вулканцы.

Она поставила пустой стакан, глядя, как впечатленный Стамец не может сдержать задумчивой улыбки.

— В этом есть как свои плюсы, так и минусы.

— Могу догадаться, — сказал он и взял бутылку, чтобы снова налить им обоим.

***

— Это «Дискавери», коммандер. Они просят разрешения прислать шаттл.

— Скажи, что мы их с нетерпением ждем. — У них нечасто бывали гости. Хотя в этот раз причина была понятна. — Затем свяжись с капитаном и сообщи, что происходит, — добавила она и встала, когда связист повернулся к рабочей консоли, отчеканив:

— Есть.

— Нирро, на тебе мостик. Чен, со мной. Встретим наших рыцарей в сияющих доспехах.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до ангара с шаттлами, их гости уже прибыли. Эффективно. Ничего не скажешь. Или они так хотели поскорее закончить с этой миссией, чтобы заняться важными звезднофлотскими делами, которых наверняка немало у научного корабля такого уровня? Ну, а ей приходилось несколько раз останавливаться по дороге, чтобы подписать всплывающие сиюминутные запросы от команды. Теперь «Дискавери» был здесь во всей своей славе новомодных репликаторов третьего класса, и они могли позволить себе большую часть из желаемого. Лично она надеялась на новые паттерны в синтезировании пищи, чтобы на столе было больше разнообразия. Так что она ждала, заложив руки за спину, пока трио из шаттла спустится, но тут, к ее удивлению, лицо одного из визитеров оказалось ей знакомым.

— Капитан Пайк, — приветствовала она его, как только гости оказались на подходящем расстоянии. — Не знала, что вы теперь на «Дискавери».

— Только временно, — объяснил он. — Энтерпрайз на ремонте. Вы тут пропустили все последние сплетни.

— Похоже на то.

Когда они встали перед ней в линию, она наклонила голову и представилась:

— Первый офицер Дениз Лу’баа. Капитан все еще на поверхности. Это наш офицер по науке Чен.

— Коммандер Бернем, коммандер Стамец, — представил своих Пайк. — Мы рады, что у вас все в порядке.

Вопросительный тон утверждения не ускользнул от нее, так что она кивнула и, окинув взглядом ангар, который вернулся к обычному распорядку, поманила их идти за собой.

Она шла медленно, объясняя ситуацию по дороге. Почему они не смогли выйти на связь вовремя. Об активности в клингонском пространстве, о риске для планеты.

Когда она пересказывала, как планетарные сенсоры зафиксировали формации кораблей, собирающихся для атаки, Пайк оборвал ее довольно сурово:

— Вашей обязанностью было доложить и вызвать помощь.

Она застыла.

— Наш долг, капитан, в том, чтобы защитить эту планету, — сказала она, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Мы не просто их последняя линия защиты, мы их единственная защита, и Звездный флот обещал им.

Ради всех людей на планете, трудящихся изо всех сил, чтобы вернуть обратно свой дом в нормальное состояние, ради всех покинувших этот дом, затерявшихся в галактике, но надеющихся когда-нибудь вернуться.

Да что эти сливки Звездного флота могут знать о каждодневной борьбе граждан Федерации!

«Терешкова» не была создана для сражений. Одни — у них не было ни единого шанса против Хищных птиц. Но они скорее погибли бы вместе с Аэтос 4, чем оставили их в одиночку ждать гибели, когда клингоны, возможно, не посмеют сунуться только из-за одного их присутствия.

— Это больше, чем просто дилитиумный рудник.

— Я понимаю.

— Хорошо, — она не позволила ему развить мысль. — Как я начала говорить, у нас не было времени. В отличие от некоторых, мы связаны законами физики.

Он приподнял брови.

— Некоторых?

— Мы пропустили сеанс связи менее 16 часов назад, а чтобы пройти через туманность, требуется полный цикл, — объяснила она, сверля Пайка взглядом.

— У Дискавери… есть кое-какие тузы в рукаве, — пожал он плечами. — Звездный флот беспокоился, что клингоны на вас напали. Мы не можем позволить сейчас конфликт.

Или потерять стратегическое преимущество перед врагом.

— У нас все в порядке, — заверила она. Интерком, к счастью, издал несколько трелей, избавляя ее от необходимости продолжать.

— Мостик коммандеру Лу’баа.

Она ответила.

— Капитан поднимается на корабль и хочет поговорить с гостями лично.

— Поняла. Спасибо, лейтенант.

Хорошо. Значит, ее часть работы на этом закончилась. Она вернулась к группе.

— Капитан обсудит с вами остальное. Но если среди ваших тузов в рукавах есть что-то, что можно применить на «Терешковой», я с удовольствием об этом послушаю.

Пайк посмотрел на Стамеца, определенно не знакомый со спецификой корабля, которым командовал.

— Увы, нет, — вступил Стамец, — но Тилли изучает возможности, так что, если вы позволите осмотреться в вашем инженерном отсеке, возможно, она сможет приложить к нему руку.

Она кивнула.

— Я провожу вас.

Затем она повернулась к Бернем и Пайку.

— Коммандер Чен отведет вас в капитанскую переговорную.

Они согласились, и все пришло в движение. Это не было точным следованием протоколу, но и против правил тут тоже ничего не было, к тому же, она знала, что Чен справится с заданием не хуже ее самой.

А еще у нее была пара вопросов к Стамецу касательно его очень странных взглядов, что он бросал не нее все это время.

***

Когда Пол шел за Лу’бaа по коридорам, то быстро выяснил, что та разбирается в инженерном деле и понимает, о чем он говорит, отвечая на его вопросы на уровне, который он не привык встречать у командующих офицеров. Конечно, он не мог не радоваться такому повороту. К моменту, как они прибыли на место, он твердо знал две вещи. Первая: Тилли будет от нее в восторге. Вторая: если бы ему пришлось искать жену Рино на корабле, не имея никаких подсказок, то он все равно бы догадался, что это она.

Хотя задача была бы не такой трудной, подумал он, когда Лу’баа указала пальцем на деталь интерфейса, и он заметил знакомый аксессуар на ее правом безымянном пальце. Хм. Определенно, до «двигаться дальше» было еще не близко.

Они некоторое время молча работали, собирая как можно больше информации, чтобы замутить стоящую симуляцию, сканируя то там, то тут. Но он не мог полностью сосредоточиться, все время цепляясь взглядом за окружающее, зная, что у него еще остается часть миссии, которую нужно провести в более приватной обстановке. Он проверял логи подпространственной антенны, когда лейтенант, работавший на соседней с ним консоли, куда-то ушел, и Стамец решил воспользоваться моментом.

— Кстати, — он кашлянул, — когда заканчивается ваша смена?

Начало разговора получилось ужасным, и Лу’баа без колебаний ему об этом сообщила.

— Если это жалкая попытка пофлиртовать, я…

— Нет!

Как ей такое в голову пришло? И сколько же лет прошло с тех пор, как кто-то мог подумать о нем подобное?

Она прищурилась, глядя на него.

— Все это время вы странно на меня смотрели.

Он поморщился. Ну отлично. Хью ему такое не спустит. Это будет любимой историей для рассказа в компании. Сразу после истории про инцидент с пина коладой. «А помнишь тот раз, когда ты флиртовал с замужней женщиной? С замужней женщиной и к тому же лесбиянкой?» Пол прямо слышал его интонации. Он покачал головой.

— Я хотел поговорить с вами.

— Мы уже разговариваем.

— Это… — он помахал рукой в воздухе, снова утыкаясь взглядом в экран, — такая тема, которую лучше обсуждать во внерабочее время.

Было почти слышно, как она закатила глаза.

— Технически я не на вахте с момента, как капитан прибыл на корабль. Так в чем дело?

Пол мысленно поставил еще одну галочку и принялся закрывать окна на компьютерном терминале. Частично это давало ему время, чтобы подобрать слова, но еще хотелось закончить с делами прежде, чем все предполагаемо полетит в тартарары. Когда он повернулся к ней, она хмурилась, гадая, что он ей приготовил.

— Дискавери обновит ваши… базы данных, — начал он, — но кое-что лучше узнавать лично.

Она застыла. Замерла, готовая услышать то, что он скажет. Это не могло быть хорошими новостями. К хорошим новостям не делают таких длинных вступлений и не подбирают подходящих моментов.

— На одной из миссий, — продолжил Стамец, — мы… обнаружили обломки корабля «Гайавата».

Черт…

Она подняла руку, прося его остановиться. К этому она не была достаточно готова.

За последний год она думала, что беспокойство от неизвестности — это самое отвратительное из возможных чувств. Не иметь возможности перестать надеяться и просто отпустить, потому что всегда есть шанс, что Джетт где-то там, выкарабкивается, справляется, пробиваясь через жуткие ситуации, как обычно. Но она осознала, что ошибалась. Поднять крышку ящика и узнать судьбу кота оказалось куда как страшнее.

Он ведь сказал обломки. Значит ли это…

Ее сердце билось где-то в горле, и она с завидной предусмотрительностью притянула к себе стул и села. Неожиданно все его странные взгляды обрели смысл. Ему доверили сообщить новость, и он пытался предугадать ее реакцию. Ожидал, что она сорвется?

Но тогда зачем говорить все это лично? Наверняка есть и другие члены экипажа, кто получит печальные новости. Или не получит? Почему он пришел к ней? Он не похож на человека, который взваливает на себя подобное по доброте душевной. Или он знал ее раньше? Нет, она бы запомнила, если бы встречала его когда-то.

Все эти размышления никуда не вели. Она должна узнать. Даже если слушать это невыносимо.

— Что с ними стало? — Ей удалось спросить это ровным, пусть и слегка хриплым голосом.

Стамец ответил мягко, но без жалости в голосе, и она была благодарна за это.

— На них напали клингоны. Урон был слишком велик, они разбились на астероиде. Там мы их и нашли.

Значит, Звездный флот ошибся. Это не было прямое попадание. Хотя что это меняет? Она предпочла бы, чтобы Стамец рассказал об этом кратко и резко, без этой чертовой вежливости, так что она могла бы перестать бороться с теми крохотными кусочками надежды, которые продолжали кричать глубоко внутри.

— Когда мы спустились, мы обнаружили девятнадцать выживших.

Ох.

Эти крохотные кусочки мгновенно слились в волну, заставившую ее тело задрожать. Дениз сглотнула и умоляюще посмотрела на Стамеца.

— Если вы не собираетесь сказать то, что, я думаю, вы хотите сказать….

— Коммандер Джетт Рино была среди них.

Черт побери!

— Она осталась на корабле с пациентами, которых невозможно было эвакуировать.

Конечно же, она осталась. Ее чертово большое сердце. Дениз любила ее за это, но хотя бы раз Джетт могла бы просто подумать о себе? Спасательные капсулы Гайаваты большей частью были обнаружены. Первые дни после потери связи она ждала звонка каждую минуту. Потому что ничего не остановило бы Джетт Рино, чтобы объявиться немедленно, если бы в ней осталось достаточно жизни. Она должна была выбраться, без вопросов, и тем тяжелее было, когда она так и не вернулась.

— Она поддерживала в них жизнь в течение десяти месяцев, — сказал Самец, и она кивнула, уже готовя следующий вопрос.

— Где она сейчас?

Она в безопасности? Она ранена? Нужно все бросить и лететь, чтобы увидеть ее?

Он улыбнулся смущенно.

— На «Дискавери».

ЧТО?

— Она здесь?

Дениз, натянутая, как струна, вскочила на ноги еще до того, как Стамец кивнул.

Нет.

Нетнетнет.

Не может быть. Это слишком просто. Это сон, конечно. Один из тех снов, когда мозг создает очень детальное, очень разумное объяснение, почему Джетт неожиданно вернулась, живая и здоровая, а потом ей придется проснуться и пережить минуты осознания, когда реальность медленно проявится вокруг.

Нет. Это сон, и она не поверит, пока не увидит собственными глазами, пока не обнимет ее, и если быть совсем честной, то на этом не остановится.

Она не помнила, как оказалась у интеркома.

Капитан, как и ожидалось, все еще разговаривала с Пайком, и ей пришлось, будучи ответственным офицером и старпомом, обязанным показывать хороший пример, обсудить свои планы с Нирро и получить разрешение использовать один из их шаттлов.

Затем она повернулась к Стамецу.

— Когда мы можем отправляться?

Он пожал плечами и показал на двери. Ей не нужно было повторять дважды, она поспешила в ангар для шаттлов, Стамец следовал за ней по пятам.

Где-то по пути она услышала, как он открыл коммуникатор.

— Стамец вызывает Тилли.

— Тилли слушает. Как все идет? — раздался голос молодой женщины, и на линии было на удивление мало статических помех, разве что они использовали специально оптимизированные коммуникаторы.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Нужно сделать две вещи: переправить на «Терешкову» данные, чтобы посмотреть, не сможем ли мы улучшить их коммуникаторы и работу транспортаторов в туманности.

— Поняла. А вторая?

— Я направляюсь на «Дискавери» с коммандером Лу’баа. Поймай Рино… — Стамец продолжил, а она поймала себя на мысли, что ей нужно заново привыкать слышать имя жены в таком будничном контексте, — и составь ей компанию. Успокой ее. Встретимся у нее в каюте.

Прошло несколько секунд.

— Сэр? Наверное, проблемы со связью, потому что вы сказали «успокой». Не знаю, заметили ли вы, но я не из тех людей, кто умеют успокаивать. Я… хм, скорее делаю противоположное. — И Рино….

— Обычный человек, — прервал он ее. — Ты отлично справишься.

Тилли неуверенно согласилась, и Дениз могла только улыбнуться мысли, какую же пугающую репутацию создала себе Джетт среди молодых офицеров. Это точно ее жена!

***

Когда Рино вышла из ванной, Тилли удивленно на нее уставилась и выронила ПАДД, который упал на кушетку рядом с ней.

— О, только посмотрите на себя, приоделись к случаю?

Рино нахмурилась.

— Ничего подобного.

— Да вы шутите? Я впервые вижу вас в застегнутом жакете, так что не возражайте.

Спорить с этим она не могла и не стала, только неловко пожала плечами и — что, серьезно? Ты покраснела, Рино?

Вау. Еще одно «в первый раз».

Улыбаясь, Тилли положила руку ей на плечо, помня, что Стамец сказал ей.

— Вы отлично выглядите, — заверила она и кивнула на безличное «Спасибо». Рино изучала стену позади нее. — Вы дрожите.

Другой рукой она взяла Рино за плечо, чтобы поддержать, но не получив никакой реакции, притянула ее к себе, обнимая.

— Все будет отлично.

Честно говоря, тут она могла только гадать. Она ведь даже не встречала жену Рино, и они наверняка знали друг друга дольше, чем она жила на свете. Но Тилли действительно верила в любовь и что та найдет путь.

— Да, — произнесла Рино. И добавила: — мне нужно подышать.

И она пролетела мимо нее в двери. Это было бессмысленно, конечно, и они обе это знали. Воздух на корабле везде был одинаковым, проходя через центральные фильтры, но Тилли все равно поспешила за ней следом.

— Конечно, давайте прогуляемся. Это поможет.

Не помогло.

Рино была в абсолютной панике, что с ней случалось крайне редко, ее нервы были, как у триббла в сахарной лихорадке, и даже движение не могло ее успокоить. Тем не менее она испытывала странную благодарность, что Тилли оставалась рядом, болтая как обычно и не позволяя ей затеряться в мыслях, пусть она даже не слушала, о чем та говорит. Пока неожиданно Тилли не замолчала на полуслове.

Джетт автоматически посмотрела туда же, куда смотрела девушка, чтобы узнать, что прервало поток ее слов.

На целую минуту в ее сознании воцарилась пустота, когда она увидела ее.

Джетт забыла, как дышать. Не было ничего важнее, чем впитывать взглядом образ ее жены, стоящей прямо перед ней, и мозг отказывался делать что-либо еще. Она беспокоилась, что, возможно, при встрече не испытает привычных чувств, после всего, через что ей пришлось пройти, но сейчас она стояла, ошарашенная встречей, растеряв все слова, как если бы долгой разлуки между ними и вовсе не было.

Дениз с трудом держала себя в руках, это было заметно.

На ее лице огромными буквами было написано «Я должна сейчас что-то чувствовать», как всегда, когда ее мозг отключался от эмоций, чтобы не перегореть. Джетт мгновенно узнала это выражение после стольких лет близкого с ним знакомства. На свиданиях, концертах, в день их свадьбы…

Однажды они вместе возвращались из отпуска, смеялись и целовались, как вдруг шаттл повело и заголосила тревога. И пока ее мозг все еще барахтался в «черт побери, мы все умрем» — это была паника, которую ей пришлось тщательно убирать, чтобы что-то сделать, — Дениз переключилась в командный режим, зная, что делать. Позже она проснулась в середине ночи, плача и дрожа, но в тот самый опасный момент ее аналитический мозг оценивал ситуацию, и это спасло им жизни.

Для первого офицера это определенно было преимуществом. Для живого чувствующего существа не очень.

Прямо сейчас не было ни разбивающегося шаттла, ни проблемы, которую требовалась срочно решить, и рациональность не могла привести ее к чему-то. Так что Джетт сделала маленький шаг вперед, оставив Тилли позади, и криво улыбнулась.

— Привет, — выдавила она.

Ей понадобились все силы, чтобы не дернуться вперед и не повиснуть у жены на шее. Не двигаться было очень сложно. Каждый мускул в теле напрягся, требуя сократить расстояние. Но она видела, как Дениз поднесла ладонь ко рту, как ее трясет от неверия, и как близко она от того, чтобы сделать шаг назад.

Поэтому она удержала себя, просто протянула руку, показывая, что ждет.

И ей пришлось подождать. Прошла вечность, прежде чем Дениз двинулась, медленно, все время не сводя взгляда с ее лица, пытаясь убедить себя, что это реально, до того, как позволит себе рискнуть своим сердцем, пока наконец не сократила дистанцию и осторожно положила руку на руку Джетт. Почти положила. Их ладони почти соприкасались, но так и застыли, словно Дениз боялась, что женщина перед ней растворится как дым, если она сделает это.

Один глубокий вздох, и она взяла ее за руку. Ресницы Джетт вздрогнули от знакомого прикосновения, что-то сжало ее сердце и выбило остатки воздуха из легких, заставив выступить на глазах слезы. Другой рукой она коснулась щеки Дениз, не отдавая себе отчета, и вдруг оказалась в центре обвивающих ее рук, принимающих достаточно крепко, рука легла на шею, бережно удерживая, пока она всхлипывала ей в плечо, и они сползли на пол, и в этом коме из двух тел непонятно было, где чьи руки и ноги.

Прошло некоторое время, но они все еще не могли говорить, прежде нужно было полностью успокоиться. Джетт была уверена, что слышит, как Стамец и Тилли заворачивают особенно любопытных мимопроходящих, так что, определенно, смена закончилась, но ей было абсолютно наплевать. Она была там, где должна была быть. Все неловкие вопросы можно было оставить на потом. Разговоры и узнавание друг друга заново. Но прямо сейчас она просто не хотела шевелиться.

У Дениз был другой план, и Джетт почти возмутилась, когда объятия исчезли и больше никто не прижимался к ее груди. Дениз отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, изучая, словно все еще не была уверена, что она реальна.

— В следующий раз, когда захочешь приключений, — начала она, и ее голос, к удивлению обеих, сорвался на всхлип, а на лице все еще читался шок, так что возможно, это был эмоциональный перенос, — пришли хотя бы голокарточку.

Джетт улыбнулась и прислонилась к ней.

— Сказала та, что застряла в непробиваемой туманности.

***

— И мы решили посидеть где-нибудь, и это оказалось то самое место, где я однажды отравилась, помнишь?

Еще бы не помнить. Это было чудовищно — отправить ее в больницу на неделю. Конечно, она отговаривала ее пробовать это андорианское сотэ, но Дениз настаивала.

— И я просто физически не могла себя заставить переступить порог. Так что мне пришлось придумывать повод, чтобы слинять.

Джетт улыбнулась над чашкой кофе.

— Ты могла просто сказать им, как есть.

— Что? Сказать, что я все там заблюю, как только увижу их розовые декоративные грибы? — отбилась Дениз. — Ты же знаешь, я не могла, любовь моя.

Джетт готова была вставить какую-нибудь острую шутку в ответ, но остановилась, услышав ласковое обращение. Краска смущения начала подниматься по шее. Не было ни единого шанса, что Дениз не заметит, и по появившимся игривым искоркам в ее глазах Джетт поняла, что угадала.

— Прекращай, — предупредила она, уже зная точно, что это не поможет, нанизывая морковку на вилку.

— Прекращай что, сладкая моя?

— Команда все еще считает меня крутой оторвой.

— О, заинька, а ты боишься, что они узнают правду? Что глубоко в сердце ты нежная и ранимая?

— Да, это… сильно испортит мне имидж.

Дениз расплылась в улыбке и заговорщицки наклонилась вперед.

— Знаешь, сердечки в твоих глазах сделали за меня всю работу, солнышко.

— С каких пор в наших отношениях это ты — та, кто создает неловкие ситуации? — с каменным лицом Джетт обвела жестом помещение. — Вся команда тут.

— С тех пор, как любовь моей жизни волшебным образом вернулась ко мне? — ответила Дениз, и Джетт чуть смягчилась от искренности в ее голосе. Она могла быть такой нежной, если хочет. И она точно знала, как залезть ей под кожу.

— Кроме того, это даже не моя команда.

А еще знала, как испортить момент. Джетт неверяще покачала головой.

— Тогда ужинать будем на «Терешковой», — объявила она и стала свидетелем, как на лице сидящей перед ней женщины сменяются миллиарды разных эмоций. Возможно, та оценивала, что хуже: столкнуться с риском отмщения или потерять аргумент в споре, если речь зайдет о двойных стандартах. Наконец Дениз решила остановиться на улыбке.

— С удовольствием.

Джетт вернула улыбку и, раз зашла речь о еде, вспомнила, что ее блюдо уже холодное, так что она набрала на вилку картошки, мысленно представляя вечернее свидание в каюте первого офицера и бессонную ночь в объятиях жены, как Дениз перехватила ее за руку, и сила ее эмоций была так велика, что она чуть не выронила вилку.

Вау.

Она вскинулась, вглядываясь в ее лицо, выискивая знаки. Не пришел ли момент спасать ее от публичного проявления чувств? Она осторожно положила вилку.

— Что?

Дениз покачала головой.

— Со мной все в порядке, — заверила она, — просто это…

Она с силой выдохнула, ее голос упал до еле различимого шепота.

— Я наконец начинаю погружаться.

Джетт понимающе сжала ее ладонь. Она ждала подобного. Возможно, приходить сюда было не лучшей идеей. Они всегда могут уйти. И вернуться в ее каюту. Ей нужно сказать только слово.

— Я в порядке, — повторила Дениз еще раз, словно прочитав ее мысли. — По крайней мере сейчас. Когда мы останемся одни, я опять залью тебя слезами.

Прямолинейная, как обычно. И Джетт была рада этому, улыбаясь и не в состоянии спрятать эту улыбку.

— Да, над твоими грязными разговорчиками стоит поработать.

Дениз замерла. Ее лицо на секунду казалось шокированным, но она быстро пришла в себя.

— Тебя… это так заводит? — попыталась она, и Джетт фыркнула.

Она готова была сделать еще один комментарий, как заметила Тилли, приближающуюся к их столику, и решила промолчать.

— Привет. Коммандер. Коммандер, — приветствовала Тилли обеих. — Вы не против, если я к вам присоединюсь? Не хочу мешать…

Они обменялись взглядами, приходя к согласию, расцепили руки и сделали знак Тилли присаживаться.

— Скажите мне, энсин, — обратилась Дениз к опустившейся с ней рядом Тилли тоном «разъясните мне, вам же не сложно» и с легкостью вернулась к прерванному разговору. — Скажите честно, вы тоже видите сердечки в глаза у коммандера Рино?

— Не втягивай ее в это, Ни, — сказала Джетт, испытывая сочувствие к начавшей заикаться Тилли, которая переводила взгляд между ними.

— Я… кхм…

— Я бы сказал, что в этой области пространства наблюдается довольно много сердечек, — пришел ей на помощь Стамец, усаживаясь рядом с Джетт.

— А Хью не появится? — усмехнулась она, но он только покачал головой, спокойнее, чем она рассчитывала.

— Он… хм… все еще сердится, что она не мертва.

Он кивнул в сторону Дениз, чье смущенное выражение лица не требовало телепатии, чтобы понять. Джетт помахала вилкой в воздухе.

— Долгая история, — сказала она. — Идиотам нужно было прочистить мозги.

Дениз кивнула медленно, намекая «тебе придется все мне объяснить позже». Но когда стало ясно, что она не станет рассказывать сейчас, Тилли вступила в беседу, пока молчание не стало совсем неловким.

— В общем, я посмотрела ваши спецификации, — сказала он, доставая ПАДД и протягивая его Дениз, — и у меня есть кое-какие мысли.

Затем она пустилась в объяснения, уведя разговор в научные дебри, и Джетт наблюдала за ними с нежностью, время от времени вставляя свои пару центов.

Они спорили о возможной потере данных на нестационарной орбите — и на самом деле вопрос был чисто теоретический, если прямо на это смотреть, — когда Джетт перехватила взгляд Солы, сидящей в нескольких столиках от них. Она вежливо кивнула и снова вернула все внимание женщине, сидящей перед ней. Брови Дениз слегка хмурились, как всегда бывало, когда она следовала за линией размышлений, ее зрачки немного расширялись, когда она что-то осознавала, если она не говорила сама, то бездумно клала еду в рот, а через их соединенные руки, странным образом снова нашедшие друг друга, текло тепло. Джетт счастливо вздохнула.

Да. Возможно, дом ощущается именно так.


End file.
